


Mistakes

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final Fantasy X: Anima: The power she sought to give her son wasn't enough for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Feb 12, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/54097.html)

They had doomed him from the start. She and his father had been too much in love to think clearly, and they had thought a child would perpetuate that happiness. But they had much different expectations for the child once he was born, small and thin and blue haired. The Guado considered her desire to breast-feed him for an entire year coddling. She thought it terrible to force him to sleep on the floor so soon after birth. His father was often cold and cruel, in order to toughen him. The child witnessed far too many arguments between his parents, it was then that he started to hate them, she knew that now.

At the time, though, he alternated between being withdrawn and being weepy, and in either case he clung to her to the exclusion of any other. He had no friends among the Guado children, for they were as cruel as his father could be. And, she had to admit, she did little to encourage him to do other than cling to her, for she was as lonely as he was as the love between her and Jyscal faded. Things might have continued like that until the Eternal Calm came if she hadn't fallen ill.

She ignored the pain at first, not wanting to give the Guado more reasons to attack her or her son. She lost weight as her appetite faded, becoming pinched and drawn until Jyscal had no choice but to notice. Healers were brought in, then clerics, then the highest priests of Yevon. All shook their heads sadly at her fading beauty and said that nothing could be done. The disease would take over her body, pushing aside organs in it's way, and healing spells and potions would only strengthen it. Jyscal's face hardened when Seymour burst into hysterical tears.

It was Seymour who brought her the knowledge of the Final Summoning. He had been scouring his father's books for anything that would help his mother, and in his childish haste he had not thought of what had to happen to get to that point. At first she was horrified, but as she thought about it more, she realized that it could be the only way to give Seymour the power he needed to be accepted by the people. The pain of transformation certainly couldn't be any worse than what she was currently facing.

She had been wrong, about so many things. The transformation had been unbearable, and the pain of being confined afterward was endless. In the end, Seymour hated her for leaving him and did not face Sin. Bahamut had named her one of the most powerful Aeons, but it wasn't enough for her son. So she stayed hidden, jealously guarded by the empty oceans, and mourned her mistakes.


End file.
